digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuu (DF2: Corruption)
Ryuu is one of the Seven Cambions, Human-Digimon hybrids that once were connected with the Seven Great Dark Lords in the past and now in the present, as the Hybrid of one of the Seven Dark Lords he is also ranked among the twenty Ruler Guardians of the Digital World that have defended the Digital world from threats of Good and Bad since time immemorial. In Ryuu's past life, he was a Dragon tamer in Japan that had managed to tame the last Chinese Dragon and made peace with the surrounding villagers, one day a natural disaster happened and someone from another Kingdom blamed it upon the Dragon and despite Ryuu shielding the Dragon they were both killed by the spite of the people and their arrows. He is starts a villain but becomes an Anti-Hero in Digimon Frontier 02: Corruption and a full-time Anti-Hero in the third Frontier series. Biography Past life Ryuu fue una vez Domador de Dragones en la antigua China y se encontró con el último de los Dragones Chinos en el camino de regreso a su Templo, él y el Dragón se hicieron amigos y el pueblo chino trajo de la comida y la pareja con la esperanza de proteger, el hecho hecho y los tiempos pacíficos estaban en marcha hasta que un desastre natural golpeó su provincia y la gente se puso ansiosa. Knowing that the Dragon would be a likely enemy should it remain in their path to invasion, an Agent from another Nation used the natural disaster as a scapegoat and blamed it upon the Dragon and its magic, the people were rallied behind the Agent and launched arrows in bitter vengeance that slew both the Dragon and Ryuu who had selflessly stood up to defend it. His selfless action drew the attention of King Drasil of the Digital world, where the Digital God then drew Ryuu's spirit into the Digital world to become one of the Seven Virtuous Digimon, leading to the spirit eventually becoming Leviamon while Ryuu's body reincarnated to the modern day. Personality and traits Ryuu is prideful and arrogant as being the "Leviamon master", shown when he uses Leviamon's abilities with bored ease, despite the monster's tremendous power. Unlike Hisashi and Takeshi, Ryuu is shown to be straightforward and serious, as when he arrived on Earth, he began his mission right away whereas the other two remained distracted with their antics, to which he chastises the two for letting them get in the way of their goal. He also seems to enjoy showcasing his powers, as Takeshi stated his entrance was "overly flashy". Despite his usual attitude towards Hisashi and Takeshi, he does show a level of concern and respect for his fellow Cambions, as revealed when he saw Takeshi injured. He showed much anger and hatred towards Akira for his mocking of Takeshi and Hisashi and had to be physically restrained by Sadao to prevent him from attacking Akira. Ryuu is also shown to be obstinate at times, as he refused to believe from both Sadao and Yasuo that he and his brethren were humans once. In his past life, he was fiercely loyal and held a strong friendship with his dragon. Physical Appearance Ryuu's hair is blond and has his wing-shaped extension as a part of his hair. He also wears a long golden earring on the left side of his hair, attached to a smaller wing. He also has red markings on his cheeks and above his eyes. He wears white pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a gray vest with long gray gloves, both of which have wings. While in his Digimon form, Ryuu has a decidedly mask-like face with a wing prodding out the right side, and piercing blue eyes. He wears a bronze-colored sarong in addition to having yellow skin, horned shoulders, and long blond-orange hair. He also wears his Demonic Emblem hanging from his chest in the shape of a caduceus. In his past life, he lacked his facial marks and has a golden necklace, a large gold shoulder plate on his left shoulder with a golden gauntlet, a golden wing-shaped armband on his right arm, white robes underneath with a diamond pattern on the left side of the torso and and golden stripes on the other and was tied with a green sash at the midsection. Ryuu also had a wing-shaped object to his left and had a sword. Powers & Abilities Ryuu is one of the noticeably more powerful Cambions and commonly releases his powers as shockwaves to remove an enemy from near him as commonly seen used also by Akira, Ryuu describes the power that he controls as the capacity to "worm one's way through the cracks of civilization" and to "wear away at the civilized world", despite his evident power however Akira seems unimpressed by Ryuu's threats. Human form Abilities Even in his Human form, Ryuu is an extremely powerful Digital Entity that he is capable of standing up to both Human and Beast Spirit forms with some difficulty in the former, all Cambions left eyes turn blood red when using their abilities in human form. His notable abilities include: *'Dark Chaos Wave' - The often unnamed energy blasts used by all Cambions, it is capable of ripping apart a Digimon below their Mega level although there is an exception for powerful Ultimate Level Digimon, Cambions often use this ability to destroy obstacles and to mass assimilate Fractal Codes of those they defeat. *'Chaos Shockwave Pulse' - Ryuu summons countless Dark energy into himself before releasing a massive explosion outwards, knocking enemies away and destroying their transformed states with the power of the monstrous Leviamon. Digimon form Abilities In his Digimon form, especially upon the breaking of the Seal of Envy, Ryuu's power massively increases to the point it takes two Legendary Warriors in their Mega forms to contend with him. Notable abilities include: Trivia *The name Ryuu is a male Japanese name that means "Dragon, Imperial". Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters